Unbearable Passions
by Jennydoll
Summary: Passions between Inu and Kagome are realeased, but are soon to be forced back because of Inu Yashas smart mouth. Hurtful words are said, leading them to seperate for a year. Will they be together or will forces keep them apart? Rated: M for SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Like A Dream

Inu Yasha opened his golden eyes and gazed upon his sleeping companions. He gulped as he looked at Kagome and quickly turned his stare to the stars place above him. He took in the cold, fresh air and then lightly bit his soft, perfect lips as he thought back on the recent battle with the now dead Narako. "How could I have put her in harms way. She almost died! What would I have done if..." He thoughts trailed off as he looked back at the peacefully sleeping Kagome. His heart beat slowly beginning to speeding up as he stared at her. A passion burned inside of him. A wanting to hold her and kiss her, but his feelings he kept to himself. He clenched his teeth, holding back the urges. "No. I can't..I don't want to cause her anymore harm..." He thought. He bit his lip once again and jumped down from the willow tree on which had laid. Quietly he walked towards her, the girl of who he dreamt of. He kneeled down slowly, trying his hardest not to wake her. His attempts being worthless though, for now he stared into the lovely, brown eyes of Kagome.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked sleeply. "What are you..." Her sentence soon being cut off as Inu Yasha leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Her face becoming flushed with shook, but willingly kissed him back. Her beat faster and faster as she passionately kissed the man she had loved so long. "What's going on?" She thought. But she soon forgot her thoughts as Inu Yasha picked her up off the ground. She looked lovingly into his eyes and blushed. "Wh..where are we going?" She asked softly. But yet Inu Yasha didn't answer, he just smiled sweetly and kissed her gently. He began walking towards the woods, not speaking as he did. Kagome looked around and thought about what was happening.

Finally, they reached an exit to the dark woods around them. Walking through it they came to a beautiful waterfall. The water before them sparkled like it was feeled with diamonds and a soft glow surrounded the fairy tale like scenery. Inu Yasha gently placed Kagome on her feet, and then took her hand. "Kagome..I can't hold it back any longer." He kissed her deeply and then placed his lips by her ears and softly whispered. "I love you." Kagome became quite flustered and bit her lip lightly. "I..well..umm.." She looked at him and smiled lovingly at him. "I love you as well..Inu Yasha." He smiled and led her into the waters. She shivered as became emerged. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck teasingly. She gulped nerviously as he did so. "Inu Yasha..I.." Her words disappearing as he pressed against her. She moaned softly and kissed his lips deeply, wrapping her arms around him as well. He smiled and ran his hands up her shirt, caressing her breasts. She blushed at how weird this all felt, but was also weirded out at how much..she wanted this. She wanted to feel him inside her, she wanted them to become "one." He looked at her and smiled sweetly. "I promise I won't hurt you. If I do.. just tell me to stop." He said reassuringly. Kagome nodded, telling him it was alright and to proceed.

Inu Yasha ran his hand up her leg and his hand found it way to her area. He slowly removed her undergarmet and began rubbing her softly, soon adding a finger. Kagome moaned loudly and tugged at his white long hair. "Oh god.." She gasped. Inu Yasha kissed her lovingly. "I love you. I love you." He repeated over and over. Kagome clenched her teeth and moaned. "Oh god. I love you too." Her knees buckled as he added two more fingers. "Oh Inu Yasha.." She whispered. "Please..I want you inside me." She whisper gently into his ear. He nodded and removed his clothes, as well as Kagomes. Wrapping her legs around him, he placed his member inside her. Kagome screamed in pain and pleasure, he moved slowly at first and then began to move in a faster rhythem. She yelled his name over and over again, on the brink of an orgasim...she...

Kagome opened her eyes, breathing heavy as she thought about the dream she just had. She looked around her room and saw Sango staring at her, grinning. "Have another naughty dream about Inu Yasha?" Sango said innocently. Kagome blushed and looked at the ground. "Shut up." Kagome said softly. "Aww come on Kagome. It's obivious you...want him in bed." She said snickering. Kagome threw her pillow at her and rolled her eyes. "I think Mariko has been rubbing off on you." She said with a slight smile. "Where are the boys anyways?" Kagome questioned. Sango shook her head, and sighed. "Their still playing that stupid game. Shippo keeps beating them. I guess that does go well with Inu Yasha." Sango laughed slightly. Kagome smiled as well and laughed lightly.


	2. A Bad Decision

Inu Yasha threw the Playstation 2 controller down in a frustrated manner and looked at Shippo. "You suck." He stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Shippo smiled innocently and shrugged. "Actually, it seems YOUR the one that sucks." Returning the insult. Inu Yasha jumped up and balled up his fist. "Want to say that again runt!" He yelled out as Sango retreated from Kagome's bedroom. "Yall two stop fighting." She said shaking her head. Inu Yasha turned and glared at her, snapping out at her in all his frustration. "Shut it, human!" Sango shot him an angry look and Inu Yasha shut up quickly. Sango shook her head and sighed. "Hard to believe she's having dream's about an ass like you." She mummbled. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "What?" He asked with curiousity in his voice. Sango looked at him and smiled. "Nothing mutt." She sat on the couch and picked up a magazine, flipping through the pages as she hummed.

Inu Yasha and Miroku gathered around her, at the moment Kagome walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She glanced at Inu Yasha for a split second and blushed, quickly turning away. Inu Yasha looked at Sango with a raised eyebrow. "Ok Sango what's going on? What dreams are you talking about?" Sango simply shook her head and continued reading the magazine. Inu Yasha got frustrated as usual and stood, angerily he walked out of the house. Sango laughed slighty and shut the magazine, Miroku looked at her questioningly. "Ok come on, your hiding something. Tell me." Sango sat looking at him for a moment, and then nodded. "Fine, but you must not tell Inu Yasha or Kagome I told you." She smiled and leaned in, whispering in his ear so Shippo wouldn't hear. Miroku's eyes got wide and he looked at Sango with a grin on his face. "Are you serious?" He asked. Sango grabbed another magazine and began flipping through the pages. "Yep." She stated.

Kagome walked out and grabbed a towel from the closet. "I'm taking a shower ok." She walked back into the bathroom, but then peeked her head out. "And Miroku..Keep out." Miroku nodded and quickly looked away as he began to snicker. Kagome raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "He get's weird every day." She thought. She shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower, getting it to where it was warm. Stepping in, she let out a long breath. Inu Yasha walked back into the house and yawned, looking at Sango he sneered. "Your not a nice person." He mummbled. Sango just smiled and nodded. "And neither are you." Miroku sat quietly next to Sango with a smile on his face. Inu Yasha growled with anger and looked at Sango. "YOU TOLD HIM DIDN'T YOU!" Sango nodded and continued doing what she was doing. "Yep." She said simply.

Inu Yasha's face turned bright red and he began walking to the bathroom. Sango shook her head and sighed. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Inu Yasha sneered and put his hand on the doorknob. "Don't tell me what to do." He opened the door and walked in, his face turning bright red. "Umm..." He said a gulped. Kagome turned and looked at him, her face as well becoming red. They stared at each other for a moment and then Kagome threw the shampoo bottle at him. "GET OUT!" She yelled. Inu Yasha ran out of the bathroom, his face bright red still. "Um..." He looked at Sango and gulped. "Shut up." He said with an embarrassed expression. Sango laughed and looked at Miroku. "Should we tell him?" Miroku jumped up and grinned. "I'll tell him!" He opened his mouth to speak when Sota walked in, he pouted slightly. "Hey Shippo want to play game's in my room?" He asked. Shippo jumped up and smiled. "Ok!" They both walked into Sota's room, shutting the door. Miroku looked around to see if there was anymore distractions, and then faced Inu Yasha once again. "Ok...Kagome has been having SEX dreams about you." He smiled and looked at Sango. "That was fun." Inu Yasha's eyes got wide and he became flustered. So he just stood there, speechless. Miroku and Sango looked at him with a worried look. "You ok?" The asked at the same moment. Yet Inu Yasha just stood there not giving an answer.

Kagome stood silently in the shower, not wanting to leave the bathroom..and have to face him. "What is wrong with me? Why am I having these dreams? Why am I so flustered around him?" She gulped and blushed as she looked at tile on the walls. "Do I...really love him?" Her stomach felt like it had feeled with butterflies when she said that. She got out off the shower and placed a towel around her petite body, opening the bathroom door slightly she peeked out. Seeing that no one was looking she ran into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Inu Yasha snapped out of it and glanced at Kagome's door, finally returning his gaze to Miroku and Sango. "Sango are you serious? She really has?" He asked blushing slightly. "Yep." He nodded at her response and sat down on the love seat. They sat silently as Inu Yasha thought. "What the hell? What's going on? Why is she having dreams...like THAT?" His thoughts now interrupted as Kagome walked out of her room.

Miroku and Sango stood, looking at Kagome they waved. "Were going to go out for awhile." They said and looked at Inu Yasha grinning. Inu Yasha blushed as he looked at Kagome and then noticed the grins on their faces, he glared at them and angerily looked away from them. After they had left Kagome sat on the couch and stared at the ground, her face still slightly flushed. Her black long hair fell into her face and she gently pushed it behind her ears. Inu Yasha looked at her and felt his heart beat faster, he gulped and began looking at the floor as well. His thoughts returning to him. "How do I feel about her? Well..I have always wanted to.." He blushed. "What the fuck! Why am I thinking about that!" He bit his lip nerviously and then looked at her. "Why am I NOT thinking about that." He thought. He got up and walked over to her, he leaned in and kissed her gently. Kagome blushed and looked at him oddly. "Am I having another dream?" She thought. "No I can't be dreaming." She looked at him lovingly and kissed him back. He blushed and they both began to passionately kiss each other, each loving kiss taking their breath away.

Kagome got up and took Inu Yasha's hand into hers. "Let's go into my room." She said softly. Inu Yasha nodded and they quickly went to her room. She shut the door and they both laid on the bed, never ending the kisses. Inu Yasha's hand slid up her shirt and she blushed, as well as shivered. Inu Yasha smiled and kissed her neck softly, nibbling on it bringing Kagome to let a moan pass through her lips. Her heart beat speeding up, just like in the dream. "Oh god please don't let this be a dream." She thought. Inu Yasha slowly pulled her shirt off and began slipping his clothes off as well. Miroku and Sango walked back into the house and looked around. "Where did they go?" Sango said and looked at Miroku. Just then they both heard a moan come from Kagome's bedroom. "Good thing Sotas room is on the other side of the house." He said snickering. Sango smiled and sat on the couch, as Miroku tip toed up to Kagome's door attempting to listen.

Now stripped of their clothes, Kagome moaned again as Inu Yasha teasingly kissed her thigh. He smiled at her noises, making him course with excitement knowing what he was doing to her. Just then Kagome pulled him up and kissed him deeply. "I love you." She said softly and he smiled at her. "I love you too." She blushed and kissed him again, this time with tounge. "But how come this..change of heart?" She asked him looking into his golden, beautiful eyes. Inu Yasha smiled and kissed her. "I heard about the dreams and I thought it was a good idea." He said and smiled not realizing that what he just said was a BAD idea. Kagome's eyes got wide and she pushed him away. "WHAT!" She yelled out and covered herself with the blanket. "Get out." She said angerily. Inu Yasha looked at her with wide eyes and gulped. "But..Kagome." Kagome threw his clothes at him and yelled. "I SAID GET OUT!" Inu Yasha sighed and put his clothes back on. "Fine." He opened the door to find Miroku standing there, he pushed past him and shut Kagome's door.

Inu Yasha sat on the couch and folded his arms. "What did you do?" Sango said softly. "What did I do?" He yelled. "Kagome just asked why the sudden change of heart and I answered truthfully!" Miroku shook his head and sighed. "And what was your truthful answer?" He asked. Inu Yasha shrugged. "All I said was that I heard about the dreams and I thought it was a good idea." Sango slapped Inu Yasha in the head and Mirokus eyes got wide. "Idoit!" They both exclaimed. 


	3. Goodbye Love?

(This is the updated version of this chapter, I didn't like the ending of the old version. So I changed it a bit. Hope you like!)

---------------------------------

Kagome sat on her bed, the expression of anger was obivious on her face. She bit her lip and grabbed her pillow. Shoving her face into it, she let out a huge scream. "That bastard! Fuck him!" She continued her rants into it. Getting more anger minute by minute, finally she threw the pillow down. And got up, quickly shoving her clothes on. She threw open her door, and stomped into the living room. Inu Yasha looked at her and gulped, he backed away from her. She looked at him and clenched her teeth. "You are NOT welcome here! LEAVE. NOW." Inu Yasha sighed. "Kagome, I didn't mean it like that. It came out wrong. I'm sorry.." Kagome shook her head. "Out. I said out, now." Inu Yasha sighed and shook his head. "Fine. I'm leaving!!!!!!" He walked out of the house, slamming the wood door behind him.

Miroku look at Kagome and frowned. "Kagome, you alright." She looked at Miroku and glared. "Do, I SEEM okay." Sango sighed, and patted Kagome's back. "Inu Yasha is an idoit. Don't worry about him." Kagome shoved Sango's hand off of her. "Don't touch me. It's YOUR fault. I told you not to tell!" She bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears. "I want you to leave too. I never want to see you all again." Sango's and Miroku's eyes opened widely. "Kagome...don't make such rash decisions." Sango said sadly. "Things will blow over." Kagome shook her head. "Go away." Miroku grabbed Sango's hand, and started pulling her. "Do as she says." Sango looked at him with wide, questioning eyes. "What?" Miroku shook his head. "If she doesn't want to see us again, then it's her choice. We can't tell her what to do." He looked at Kagome and nodded. "Alright, It was great knowing you." He said softly. Sango nodded as well. "Bye..Kagome." Shippou just then walked out of Soutas room. "Kagome!" He smiled and went to walk over to her. Miroku shook his head at Shippou. "Shippou let's go." Shippou looked at him questioningly. "But, why..." Sango picked Shippou up. "No, arguing. Let's go." She said as the all retreated from the house.

Kagome sighed and tears started falling down her cheeks. "Good bye." She said softly and walked into her room. She laid on her bed and fell asleep so afterwards. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou walked to the well silently. Miroku looked up and saw Inu Yasha sitting on the ground, with his arms folded. "Feeling quilty?" Miroku spoke. Inu Yasha looked up and sneered. "Of course not..." He said, though looking sad. Miroku shook his head. "Yea I can tell. Let's go now." Inu Yasha looked at them all. "Where's Kagome? She's not coming?" Sango frowned. "You obiviously don't notice the significance of this. She's NOT coming back. She doesn't want to see any of us anymore." Inu Yasha's eyes got wide and he jumped up. "What! But we need her help to find the shards." Sango shook her head. "Your such an ass. Let's go." Miroku, Sango, and Shippou jumped into the well. Inu Yasha stood there and sighed. "Maybe I am an ass." He said softly and jumped into the well too. "Goodbye" Being his last words.

The light shined threw the window, casting a shadow on Kagome's sleeping face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at her clock. "Em, I slept all night." She got up and looked around. She went to call out Sango's name, but remembered the day before. She sighed softly and went to her closet. "Might as well get ready for school. Nothing to bother me any more." She got dressed quickly and left the house. Walking down the street, she breathed in the fresh air. "Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome stopped and looked around, seeing Hojo run up she smiled and waved. "Hello." Hojo ran up to her and smiled, hugging her he smiled as well. "It's been awhile since I've seen you. Are you feeling better?" Kagome just nodded and looked towards the ground. "How are things?" She said softly. "Well good. But um, I made a promise to myself that the next time I saw you. Well, I'd ask you on a date? So what do you think?" He said smiling, his face red from blushing. Kagome just smiled and bit her lip. She thought back on Inu Yasha and looked at Hojo. "Yes, I will go on a date!" Hojo smiled brightly. "Really? Alright? Well we will talk about it at school." He hugged and her, then run off towards school. Kagome sighed and continued on. "I'm a terrible person."

Inu yasha sat angerly on a tree. His hands folded across his chest. "She's so stubborn. I didn't mean it like that." He mummbled to himself. He looked at the ground, Miroku and the others were still sleeping. "God, am I going to have to apologize." He grunted and closed his eyes. "No way." He laid there and thought about Kagome. "I don't get her. I don't understand what I did. I told her the truth, was I supposed to lie?" He sighed and opened his eyes, he jumped down from the tree. He kicked Miroku, and Miroku's eyes snapped open. "What!" Miroku yelled, "I was having an amazing dream! You ruined it!" Inu Yasha sneered. "I don't care about your perveted dreams. I'm going back to Kagome's time. I'm bringing her back." Miroku tilted his head a bit. "I don't know, she was pretty mad. Maybe you should give her more time." Inu Yasha just shook his head. "No, I have to do it now." He said as he walked off. "I'll be back soon."

He reached the well and jumped in, coming to Kagome's time he climbed out. He sped towards Kagome's house and walked in the door. Not caring to knock, he looked around. "Kagome?" He yelled out. Kagome's mother walked into the living room. "Inu Yasha? What are you doing here?" She said sounding surprised. "I'm looking for Kagome." He said quickly. "Well Kagome, she went to school." Inu Yasha nodded and quickly ran out, he began running towards Kagome's school. The bell to leave 1st period finally rang, and Kagome left the class, bored and tired already. Kagome signed and noticed Hojo walking towards her. "Hey Kagome!" He smiled and waved at her. Kagome smiled and went to say hello as well before Hojo cut in. "Hey, can you come with me. I want to talk with you in private." Kagome nodded and followed Hojo into the quiet court yard. "Don't worry about being late, I already talked to our next period teacher." He smiled. "She said it's okay if we are late." Kagome nodded and smiled. "What you need to talk to me about?"

Inu Yasha finally arrived at the school, he went walking around. When he stopped noticing Kagome talking to Hojo. He stood in the shadows watching them quietly. Hojo bit his lip and breathed in, "Well, I've liked you for a long time. And well, I know I just asked for a date. But...I want you to be my girlfriend." Kagome's eyes widened and her face turned red. "Well, I..um." Hojo leaned in and kissed Kagome. "I will treat you like the princess you are." He said when he pulled away. Kagome sighed and was about to say no, intill Inu Yasha stepped out of the shadows, his eyes wide with anger. "Don't touch her!" He yelled out. Kagome looked towards Inu Yasha and her face filled with a cross between anger and sadness. "What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha grunted. "What are you doing kissing him?!" Kagome's face was now just pure anger. "How dare you! Are you telling me who I can or can not kiss!!" Inu Yasha nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes I am! You don't have time for a boyfriend. You have to help us find the shards!" Kagome shook her head and tears filled in her eyes. "You just don't get it, do you." She looked at the confused Hojo. "Hojo, Yes I will be your girlfriend." Inu Yasha looked at her in shock. "Kagome.." Kagome looked at him and sighed. "Inu Yasha, I don't want to see you again..." She grabbed Hojo's hand. "Let's go..." She said walking inside, pulling Hojo along as she did.

Inu Yasha looked at Hojo's wide grin as Kagome pulled him inside. Hojo winked right before Inu Yasha's sight of him was no more. Inu Yasha growled with anger, "What the hell!" He stood there for a few moments. "I don't trust that guy..." He said softly. "Should I warn her.." He shook his head quickly. "No. She want's me gone. Then fine!" He sighed. "Then..I'm out of there." He turned and walked away from the school and the girl he loved.

---------------------------------

I hope to recieve lots of reviews. In till I get those reviews, maybe I will hold out on the next chapter.


	4. Silently Watching

Days went by, then weeks, then months. And now? It's been a full year since Inu Yasha and Kagome have seen each others faces. Not a night that went by did Inu Yasha not dream of her. He woke this night, just like any other in a cold sweat. He looked to the ground, hoping it was all a dream..that Kagome would be there. But all there was a peaceful gang sleeping. No Kagome. Her smell, her face was gone. He sighed and laid his head against the tree. "I can't believe it's been a year already." He frowned and looked towards the sky. He thought about going to her countless times, but the thought of her rejecting him kept from doing so. "I need to see her. Even, if I don't get to speak to her." He jumped from the tree and quietly walked past the others. "See you all soon." He spoke softly, then ran to another world. Just to see how the one he loved was doing.

Kagome stood outside her house, laughing with a few friends from school. "Wow, Kagome I can't believe it's been a year. And you've been sick FREE!" Kagome kind of frowned, "Yes, it has been a year hasn't it?" She smiled slightly and looked towards the well. She scratched her head and smiled widely. "OMG, and how can we forget! It's been a year for you and Hojo as well!" One of her friends squealed loudly. Kagome jumped at her friends sudden loud voice. "Yes, it's been a year for that too." She laughed and bit her lip. "What are you two love birds doing today?" Kagome tilted her head. "Honestly, I have NO idea. He said it was a surprise." All her friends giggled and Kagome shook her head. "You all are so weird, now let's go to the mall." All of them nodded and began walking.

Inu Yasha jumped from the wall, just in time to see Kagome and her friends walking off. His face turned red as he looked at her. She looked a pretty much the same, maybe a little taller, her hair longer. But other then that, the same. She still held that same delicate beauty. He smiled at seeing her, he sighed as he thought about running towards her and hugging her. But he held himself back, "Remember, I just came to watch and see how she was. Then I'm gone."

Kagome stopped and looked at her friend, Juna. Then she slowly turned around, Inu Yasha's eyes got wide and he quickly jumped out of view. Kagome scratched her head and shrugged. "Hm.. I thought someone was watching me." She smiled and laughed. "Ah well." She said and everyone continued walking. Inu Yasha pulled himself from the bushes. "Damn, I need to be more careful." He wiped all the leaves off of him and the felt something bit his hand. He looked at his hand to find a spider attached to it. His eyes widened as he panicked and shook his hand really fast to get it off. "AHHHHH." He kept yelling, "Off off off!" Kagome heard the yelling and shook her head. "I'm going crazy." She thought. "Stop thinking about him." She said mummbled to herself. Her friends looked at her. "Stop thinking about who?" Kagome's face turned red and waved her friends off with her hand. "Of Hojo, of course..." She said slightly laughing. "Awwww." Her friends squealed. Inu Yasha finally got the spider off and sighed. "Damn things." He said and began walking, trying to hide himself from Kagome.

"Aweee, the mall!" Juna yelled out. "Now, let's go find something for Kagome to wear tonight!" Kagome laughed. "No, I'm okay. I'm just going to wear the dress I wore to prom." Juna gasped. "Oh no missy. You will not go in that! Come on now, might treat!" She said smiling and pulling Kagome along with her. Kagome laughed as she did so. "Your going to end up breaking my arm today Juna." Inu Yasha walked into the mall and groaned. "Eghhh, I hate this place." People kept looking at him. "Mommy, does that man have ears?" Inu Yasha looked around at the people. "Heh, eh...it's a costume for a party." Everyone nodded and just continued on their way. He looked at a stand in the mall, and when the owner wasn't looking he grabbed a hat. He put it on and hurried off. "Now where did Kagome head off too." He suddenly saw her friend pull her into a lingrae store. His face turned red, "Should I actually go over and watch this?" His face turned a bit redder thinging about it. "Why not?" He said and rushed over. "He looked threw the class and slightly laughed at the confused Kagome having tons of bras and night gowns being thrown at her. "Try this on. And this. And this!" Her friends yelled out, throwing the stuff at her.

Kagome fell to the ground finally. "Okay guys. I think this is enough." She sighed and shook her head. "I don't see why I need this stuff anyways." Juna smiled. "Wellllllll, don't you want to look hott for Hojo when he beds you for the FIRST time." Kagome's eyes got wide and her face became very flushed. "OMG JUNA!" Juna grinned. "Oh come on, it's been a year. Give him some already." Kagome's face turned even redder, and she covered her face. "You all are sick." She said and slightly laughed. She got up and grabbed a few things. "I'll try these on and that's it." She smiled and walked into the dressing room. Inu Yasha frowned, "So their still together." He said softly. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't like that." He said with a slight pout. He looked up as Kagome walked out of the dressing room. His jaws dropped. Kagome stood wearing a black, lacey top and some black undies to match the top. They were slightly see threw, she turned herself in a circle and smiled at her friends. "What do you guys think?" Her friends whistled and laughed. "Sexy!" Kagome laughed. "I feel kind of awkard in it." Juna laughed. "You will get used to it, now come on let's check out. We have more shopping to do!" Kagome laughed and walked back towards the dressing room. First stopping and looking towards the entrance where Inu Yasha was hiding. Inu Yasha jumped back and hid behind a sign. He gulped and covered his eyes. "Omg, that was to much for me right now." His face beat red.

After checking out Kagome walked out of the store and headed for a shop that was full of gowns for special occasions. She looked around the entrance of the lingrae store. She sighed and shook her head, "Why do I keep feeling his presence?" She shook her head again, and slightly smiled at her friends walking out of the door. They all headed to the next store. Kagome walked in to the store and looked around, soon she spotted a silk red dress. Her eyes widened as she looked at it, she walked over to it and picked it up. "Guys, what do you think?" They all nodded and smiled. "Try it on." Kagome smiled cheerfully and walked into the dressing room. Moments later she walked out, she looked stunning. She had put her hair up, kind of messly but it still looked good. The dress came practically to her feet, she looked in the mirror and smiled. "I like it." Juna walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well then let's get it." Kagome looked at her through the mirror. "But, it's so expensive." Juna shrugged. "So, come on."

Inu Yasha hidden still looked at Kagome. His breath was taken away at the sight of her. "Wow..." He spoke quietly. Kagome went and changed and the dress was paid for. Inu Yasha sighed, "I have to talk to her now." He walked out of the mall. "But not now, later.." He said as he made his way to her house. Kagome stood for a moment against the store counter, a frown on her face. "I swear I keep feeling him close to me." Juna looked at her, "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Kagome just looked up and smiled. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Hours later Kagome arrived home, she looked at the clock on the wall. 7: 15. "I have to meet Hojo in a hour..Better get ready." She said carrying the things bought earlier upstairs. She walked into her dark room and laid the things on her desk. She turned on the light and turned around, bumping into something. She winced and looked up, she gasped and backed up. "Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Hey Kagome..." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "W..what are you doing here?" Inu Yasha sighed. "I missed you.." Kagome looked at the ground. "You've been watching me all day, haven't you?" Inu Yasha nodded. "I had to see you. It's been driving me crazy." Kagome looked at him and nodded. "Oddly enough, I've missed you too." Inu Yasha smiled and walked closer to her, he placed his hand under her chin and leaned in to kiss her. She quickly backed away. "No Inu Yasha." He tilted his head. "But you just said..." Kagome nodded. "I know what I just said. I have missed you. But I'm with Hojo."

Inu Yasha frowned. "Do you love him?" Kagome didn't look at him. "Do you love him?" He said a bit louder this time. Kagome sighed. "Inu Yasha please.." Inu Yasha shook his head. "No, you don't. I know you don't love him." He grabbed her and pulled her close. He kissed her deeply and Kagome kissed him back, tears fell down her cheeks. Inu Yasha pulled away and whispered in her ear. "You can't love him. You have to love me...I love you Kagome." Kagome pushed away and fell to the floor, tears fell freely down her face. "Inu Yasha, why...why now. Why couldn't you say that before." Inu Yasha sighed and sat down in front of her. "Because...I'm Inu Yasha...I'm stupid, I'm an ass. I don't know. But, I'm saying it now.." Kagome looked at him, a small smile came across her face as she jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I love you too." She said softly. "But, I can't stay right now. I have a meeting with Hojo." Inu Yasha growled. Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry...After tonight, him and I are over."

Kagome got up and went towards the bathroom. "I have to get ready." You can stay here while I'm gone." She said as she close the bathroom door, the shower came on. Inu Yasha sat on her bed as he heard her pull her clothes off. He gulped and grabbed a pillow placing it over his head. He started thinking about seeing Kagome in the lingrae, he threw the pillow down and got up. He walked to the bathroom door and opened it. Kagome turned and looked at him, her eyes wide. He walked up to her and pushed her against the shower wall. The hot water falling on to the both of them.

--------------------------------------

Well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's the fourth chapter! I will continue this little scene in the 5th chapter. That is, if I get the reviews that I want!! So come on! Send in those reviews!!


	5. Passions Released

WARNING: EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT AND PERVETEDNESS!

--------------------------------

Kagome gasped as she was shoved against the wall, it was a bit rough. But yet it made her course with excitement. "W..what are you doing? G..get out." She exclaimed softly. Inu Yasha shook his head. "No. I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." He said as he pressed his wanting lips to hers. He pressed lightly against her, she moaned as she felt his dick get hard against her. She blushed and pushed him away, "Inu Y..Yasha this is wrong. We shouldn't." She said her body shaking slightly. Inu Yasha looked into her eyes, "You want this as much as I do." He spoke softly into her ear. She bit her lip lightly. "Isn't that right?" He said seductively. Kagome just nodded and wrapped her arms around him, kissing her passionately. He held on to her naked body, kissing up and down her neck. She moaned, making him even harder as she did. He slid his hand down to her breast and pinched her already hard nipple lightly. She shivered and looked into his eyes, he grinned and moved his mouth to her erect nipple. He lightly sucked on it and then grazed his teeth over it gently, causing Kagome's knees to buckle. She moaned loudly and tugged at his clothes, "Off." She spoke quietly. And his face blushed slightly, not prepared to hear her say that.

He began pulling his shirt off and as he was to bring it over his head, he slightly jumped. He looked down at her as he fully pulled it off, "You bit my neck." He said and smiled. She blushed and brought her hand to her mouth. "W..was I not supposed to?" She said with a stutter. "No, it's fine my love." He laughed. "I liked it." She smiled as as he pulled her close and began kissing her neck, he bit her and grinned. "Do you like it?" She giggled and nodded. "Good." He said smuggly. He pressed her against the wall, staring at her petite body he couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to her, right then. She looked at him and knew exactly what he was thinking. She grinned and began to unbotton his pants, he looked at her with a shocked expression. Grinning, Kagome giggled. "Your not the only one that is allowed to have perverted thoughts." He smiled and kissed her, as she dropped his pants. He blushed a bit as Kagome looked down at his erect penis. She looked at him and blushed. "I don't like wearing boxers." He exclaimed, which made Kagome burst into a laughter. Inu Yasha smiled as he heard her laugh, he kissed her and moved his hand down to her clit. He began rubbing it and she let out a loud moan, just then her phone began to ring.

Kagome's eyes went wide and her they shifted to the clock that laid on her bathroom wall. "Oh god.." She said. Kagome shook her head and pushed him away. "I..I have to go." She said panicking. Inu Yashas eyes got wide. "WHAT!" He said with obivious annoyance and anger in his voice. "I'm sorry. But I'm going to be late for my meeting with Hojo." Kagome hurridly dried off and started to get ready. Inu Yasha stood there with a look of sadness on his face. "Why can't you just forget about him?" He said softly. Kagome stopped and looked at him. "I can't do that! I can't just leave him sitting there..ESPECIALLY SINCE IT'S OUR ONE YEAR!! That'd be terrible!" Inu Yasha growled with anger. "Well are you going to fuck him!" Kagome's eyes got wide this time. "WHAT. How could you say such a thing!?" Inu Yasha shook his head. "I know you had it planned. That's why you bought the lingrae right? To wear for him while he bedded you!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "No, I didn't plan on anything. I just bought it to shut my friends up. I thought you would know me better then that?" Inu Yasha sighed and looked at her tear streaked face. "I..I'm sorry." Kagome looked at the ground. "I can't break it off with him right now. It's to cruel. Not on our 1 year. My heart just can't do that to a person. He's been so kind to me. I can't hurt him." Inu Yasha looked away from her. "Fine." He said clenching his teeth. Kagome placed her hand on Inu Yasha's face. "Please, understand." Inu Yasha looked at her and sighed. He leaned in and kissed her. "Alright, I don't like it...AT ALL. But..emm...I understand." Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

Inu Yasha just nodded and sat down, pouting as Kagome finished getting ready. Inu Yasha went to open his mouth to protest her going again, but Kagome spoke first. "I have to go." She said sticking her head out of the bathroom, smiling. Inu Yasha tilted his head and looked at her funny. "How did you?" Kagome smiled again. "Because I'm a woman." Inu Yasha sneered and laid on the bed. "Inu Yasha..." Inu Yasha turned his head towards Kagome. "You should go back to the feudal era while I get things settled here." Inu Yasha frowned. "I don't think so." Kagome sighed. "Please for me. I'm not breaking up with Hojo right away, and if you see us together..I don't want you getting jealous." Inu Yasha laughed. "I won't get jealous." He said folding his arms. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Your kidding me right?" Inu Yasha looked at her and shook his head. "I don't GET jealous." Kagome bursted out laughing. "What a load of SHIT." Inu Yasha did a saracastic laugh and looked out the window. "Your BOYFRIEND is here." He said smuggly. Kagome walked out with her eyes wide. "WHAT. We were supposed to meet there! Shit!" She said quickly shoving her shoes on. Inu Yasha turned his head towards Kagome.

She was wearing a blue gown that went to her knees. At the top it was tight, especially around her breasts making them give off more cleavage then Inu Yasha felt comforable with. And then the gown went lose and flowed around her petite lovely body. Inu Yasha blushed and then shook his head. "HELL NO. You are not going out looking that hott!!!!!!!" He jumped up and pointed his finger at her boobs. "NO NO NO NO." Kagome grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?" Inu Yasha glared at her and sat down. "No." He said folding his arms. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Go back to the feudal era. I will meet you there when the time comes." And with that last sentence she walked out. Inu Yasha sat there, alone in the dark cold room. He heard the Kagome open the door and Hojo's little gasp. "You look beautiful." Hojo said cheerfully. He looked out the window, watching them walk to the car. Inu Yasha frowned. "Yea she does..." He said softly. As the car sped off, he turned his gaze away from the window and he just laided there for a few moments.

Kagome looked at Hojo and smiled slightly. Hojo looked at her as well, he laid his hand on her leg. "You really do look gorgeous." He said smiling. Kagome nodded, "T..thank you." She looked out her car window and sighed softly as she thought about Inu Yasha. '_This..it was so random. He came back, out of the blew. I love him so much. I feel so bad though, I don't want to hurt Hojo. But I don't just care for him in the way he does for me. I can't live a lie can I?'_ She snapped out of the thought when she was tapped on the shoulder. "Were here love." Hojo opened the door for her and grabbed her hand, helping her out of the car. She smiled at him, he kissed her gently on the lips. For a moment she was going to pull away, thinking that Inu Yasha would get so angry. '_I am dating him. And I kissed Inu Yasha, Hojo would get so upset if he knew. I'm his girlfriend...I.._' She sighed and looked at Hojo, he was staring at her oddly. "Everything okay dear?" He said concerned. "Oh, yes! Everything is fine!" She said with a bright smile. Hojo smiled and nodded his head. "Good." He held her hand as they walked to the resturant. "I hope you like Italian." He said smiling. "Of course I do, it's my favorite!"

The walked inside, and the waiter asked Hojo's name. "Hojo Harsaki." The waiter looked at him with wide eyes. "Come right this way sir." The waiter grabbed their menus and brought them quickly to their seats." He looked to another waiter and spoke into his ear. Kagome heard him say, "That is Mr. Harsaki. Give him whatever he wants." The waiter nodded understandingly and walked to the table. "What would you like to drink?" Hojo ordered a bottle of wine and Kagome smiled. "Is that fine with you?" Hojo grinned. "Y..yea that's fine." Though she didn't like the thought of it, for she really never was able to hold alcohol well.

The drinks were brought, and Kagome made sure only to sip on the fruity, alcoholic beverage. She listened to Hojo talk as her thoughts trailed off to Inu Yasha. '_I wonder what he's doing right now. Did he go back? He better have, though he doesn't listen very easily. Stubborn ass._' Her thoughts ended as she heard Hojo say. "I love you." Kagome looked at him shocked. "HUH?" He got up and walked over to her, "Kagome I love you." He said kissing her. Kagomes face turned red. "Never have she heard another man say that, no one other then Inu Yasha..." She looked at him and smiled. "...T..thank you." She said still shocked. Hojo frowned, expecting something else other then that. But he ignored it and sat down. The food they ordered before was brought out and Kagome steadily started to drink more of the wine. '_Love! LOVE! OH GOD. What do I do!!_' Finally dinner was over and they were walking out.

"Kagome, you want to..stay with me tonight. We can go back to your place?" He said blushing. Kagome bit her lip and shook her head, "I..think we should just say good night." Hojo look disappointed. "Well, what about mine?" He said. "We can just watch movies or something?" Kagome sighed and since she was near drunk she just gave in. "Alright." Hojo grinned and they drove off towards his appartment. They arrived at the appartment, walking inside Hojo shut the door. Kagome sat on the couch, leaning back she smiled at Hojo. "What do you want to watch?" Hojo just grinned and sat next to her. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Kagome's eyes went wide and she tried to push him away, but suprisingly he was alot stronger then he looked. Hojo pulled away and grinned at Kagome. "Were not REALLY going to watch movies are we?" He said with a slight laugh. He leaned in and started kissing Kagome again, Kagome gringed and attempted to push him off. "Stop." But Hojo continued on, he kissed her neck and his hand slid up and down her thigh. "STOP!" Hojo looked at her with suprise as he pulled away, that suprise then turning to anger. "You know what, NO. I waited a year! A YEAR! To get you like this!" He pulled himself on to her and started kissing her again. She struggled, but couldn't get him off.

Inu Yasha opened his eyes and climbed out of the bed. "I fell asleep.." He looked at the clock, "Damn I better get out of her before Kagome get's home. She beat me if I didn't leave like she asked." He grinned at the thought of her trying to beat him. '_Hey, that could be fun._' He slightly laughed at the perverted though. "Ugh, Miroku better not be rubbing off on me." He got up and started walking out of the house, "Well, see you soon Kagome...I love you." He said softly and walked his way to the well. Soon taking his leave.

----------------------------

OMGGGGGGGGGG. That is the longest chapter I have written for this fanfic!! I BETTER GET SO DAMN GOOD REVIEWS. I think i did pretty good. Ohhhh what's going to happen in the next chapter? Well, if I dont get some reviews in...well...maybe you will never know. I don't know. We will see how it goes. -wink-


	6. What to Fear

Hahaha. Wow. While I have been gone I got some pretty great reviews. I know it's been SUCH a long time since I have updated. BUT GOOD NEWS. Here is my NEW chapter! Hope you loveeee it. Oh and P.S. I noticed there were some reviews like "Don't let Hojo rape Kagome. Don't let Kagome get hurt." Well I'm sorry, I'm really not trying to be rude. But just sit back and read. Whatever happens, it happens for a GOOD reason.

-----------------------------

Kagome yelped as Hojo stuck his tongue down her throat. _"What is going on!? This can't be the Hojo I know!"_ Kagome thought as she continued to try and get him off of her. Suddenly she felt his hand inch towards her breast and she bit down on his tongue. Hojo yelled and jumped backwards, covering his mouth with his hands. Kagome jumped up and ran for his door, trying to unlock it. Hojo looked up at her with anger in his eyes and spit out some of the blood from the unexpected attack against him. "I have down everything for you." He said as he got up and began walking towards her. She turned her head and looked at him. "I have always been good to you." His voice sounded cold and hateful. Kagome heard a click come from the doors lock and she yanked it open, she ran for the stairs, not looking back. She heard Hojo laughing from up the stairs and a wave of fear washed over her.

Inu Yasha sighed as he stared at the well and then looked back towards the house. "She should be back by now." He began pacing back and forth. "I don't like this, I don't like it all." Clenching his teeth, he shook his head. "Since when did I start listening to her." He said and ran off towards Kagome's scent.

Hojo stared at the stairs that his stubborn girlfriend had ran down. "I don't understand Kagome." He yelled out, his voice echoing through the huge house. "It's been a year. Why are you still resisting me? No one has done this before." He began walking down the stairs and looked around for a sign of Kagome. He grinned. "Maybe that's why I took such a liking to you. I knew you would be a challenge. But I get what I want. I always do." He put his hand on the front door knob and grinned. "Well I know you didn't get out." He walked towards a closet at the corner of the lobby. "And what I want is your innocence." He opened the door and looked down at a terrified Kagome, smiling, he held out a hand to her. "You can either give it up or I can force you. Which one is it?"

Kagome gulped at that question. She looked at his hand and then back at him._"What should I do. If I don't, I don't know what he will do. Inu Yasha, I wish you were here. I wanted to give myself to you.."_ She sighed and nodded. "Alright." She put her hand in his and he began leading her back upstairs.

Inu Yasha stood at the restaurant that Kagome had left not long ago. He good still sense her and he knew she really wasn't that far away. But her scent went in the opposite direction of home. He balled his fists up and bit his lip slightly. "I swear she better have not gone to his house." He ran towards her scent once again.

Once in Hojo's room, the door shut loudly behind them. He grabbed her arms and pulled her roughly against him. His lips locking with hers and forcing his very unwanted tongue into her mouth. She cringed as he touched her. He pulled away from her and pushed her on to the bed. "Undress now." He said and stared at her. Kagome's face turned red and she shook her head. "No." Hojo raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You're right. I'll undress you myself." He walked towards her and she backed into the corner of his bed. He laughed and grabbed at her ankles, pulling her towards him. Climbing on top of her, he began lifting her shirt up and started kissing her stomach. She closed her eyes and tried pushing her shirt back down. Hojo grabbed her wrists and pressed them against the bed. "I swear Kagome, if you continue to resist me. Bad things will happen."

Inu Yasha stopped and sniffed the air. "She's here, I know it." He looked at the large house and he seethed with anger. "I can't believe she went back to his house!" He looked up at a window and saw movement from the room. He growled and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell!" Running towards that window, he heard a moan coming from a guy. "No. She can't…" He climbed up the tree and looked into the window. Quickly he looked away as he felt like his heart had dropped.

Hojo had already pulled her clothes off, as well as his own. His hands exploring the body he had wanted for so long. "You are more beautiful then I had imagined." He said softly. Kissing her, his hand ran it's way up her legs and she cringed as he reached her personal area. She wanted to scream and push him away. She wanted to start beating him with something until he stopped breathing, but she knew already that he was much stronger than her. Suddenly she felt Hojo reposition himself and she knew what was going to happen next.

Inu Yasha stared with unbelieving eyes. "I'm dreaming. I'm still at her house asleep. She wouldn't do this to me." He bit his lip and felt as if he couldn't breath. Then suddenly he felt something wet slide down and fall from his face. He lifted his hand up and touched the wet salty tear, then began to fall from his eyes. "This is real." He sighed and climbed down from the tree. "It seems that she made her choice." He said as he began walking away.

Kagome began to cry as she felt him poking at her. "This can't be happening." She stuttered and continued to keep her eyes close. As soon as she felt the first thrust, she screamed. "INU YASHA!!!" She yelled out. Then it stopped. The thrusts. The noise. It was dead silent. She opened her eyes and looked up at Hojo. His eye were seething with anger. "Inu Yasha?" Kagome went to speak but no words would come. "Isn't that the dog eared THING that followed you to school the day we started dating!?" Kagome moved away and began shaking. "ARE YOU SEEING HIM?" He began screaming.

Inu Yasha stopped walking, he sniffed the air and looked towards the window once again. "Tears?" He smelled tears. _"Why would she be crying?"_ He stood there in a trance and then jumped as he heard his named being screamed. He began running towards the window. "I'm such an idoit! I knew she wouldn't do that to me."

Hojo was fuming and rose his hand, slapping her across the face. She fell off of the bed onto the floor and began crying even harder. "You whore!" He yelled and got up. He kicked her and screamed from the pain. "I trusted you." He bended down and lifted her face up to his. "And you betrayed me. If I can't have you." He smiled. "Then he sure as hell isn't going to either." He said as he kissed her deeply and then slapped her even harder then before. She laid her head on the floor and sobbed. He grabbed her and made her face him again. "Don't you turn away from me!" He yelled as he heard glass breaking. He looked towards the window and grinned. "Inu Yasha. Nice to see you again."

------------------------------

Yea. Alright, so I'm sure this is not the best chapter. I'm a bit rusty. I haven't been writing in a LONG time. So please forgive me. Reviews though people. Tell me what I need to work on. Or what's good. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
